This invention relates to combined refrigerated display cases and cold rooms or walk-in coolers of the type having an opening in front for unimpeded access to the refreigerated space and an opening between the display case and the cold room for access therebetween. The present invention provides a compact system which uses a single air circulation means or fan system with two separate refreigeration units associated with the system.
One of these units provides a current of refrigerated air which is directed across an access opening at the front of the display space of the refrigerated display case in multiple layers or curtains. The access opening permits unimpeded access to the display space for merchandising in an environment such as a supermarket or other retail establishment. The purpose of the air curtains is to prevent the ambient air from the supermarket or merchandising environment from entering the refrigerated display case and for preventing the refrigerated air from the display case from exhausting into the room or other marketing environment.
A second refrigeration unit provided adjacent the first refrigerated unit circulates air to the walk-in cooler portion of the combination. The cold room or walk-in cooler is of the type which may be used for food preparation or storage, which room may be maintained at the same or different temperature than the display case. The fan system draws the recirculated air back into the respective refrigeration units for recooling and recirculation.
Additionally, columns provided in the combination and extending from the floor to a lower surface of the system support shelves associated with the display case portion of the combination. Means are provided on the supporting columns for closing the rear access opening of the display case during normal use periods.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a compact refrigeration system comprising a single fan system and a plurality of refrigeration units for a refrigerated display case and walk-in cooler combination.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination walk-in cooler and refrigerated display case with an improved refrigeration system including separate refrigeration units for each portion of the combination, a first refrigeration unit providing a plurality of air curtains across the front access opening of the refrigerated display case portion of the combination, a second refrigeration unit providing refrigerated air to the walk-in cooler portion of the combination, the refrigeration units combined with a single fan system for circulation of refrigerated air through both units.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide means for supporting the refrigeration system of the walk-in cooler and display case combination including supporting means for shelving associated with the display case portion of the combination, the supporting means being provided between the display case and the walk-in cooler portions of the combination and permitting access therebetween.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon inspection of the drawings and specification and will be pointed out in the claims.